


Точки

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: У Риты и Беверли есть кое-что общее.
Relationships: fem!Henry Bowers/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Точки

— Дай закурить.

— Дай Хокстеттеру.

— Дам после свадьбы. 

Беверли со сдавленным смешком протягивает пачку. Рита манерно, двумя пальцами вынимает сигарету и, вздохнув, садится на ступеньку ниже. Беверли смущённо натягивает юбку, только вот в этот раз синяк, сине-красный, опухший, как чужой под кожей, настолько здоровенный, что не спрячешь, нет-нет, да и выползет сам, покрасоваться. На занятия она бы, конечно, надела джинсы, но сегодня воскресенье и, по правде, гостей не ожидалось. Она сидела себе, покуривала на лестнице внутреннего дворика, пила подстывший кофе, грелась на солнце, а тут — Рита Бауэрс собственной персоной. Какая честь. И без охраны.

Рита отстранённо выдыхает дым. Прохладные пальцы её почти невесомо скользят глубоко под юбкой Беверли. Оценивает масштаб последствия дерзости, проводит сравнительный анализ, уж ей-то есть с чем сравнить.

— Папаша.

— Папаша.

Пароль — отзыв. Иногда, пока никто не видит, пока у Риты Бауэрс, грозы старшей школы, хорошее настроение или курево закончилось. Или если Беверли почему-то прогуливает. 

Они не созваниваются. Не шушукаются в пустых классах. Не подруги. И если Хаггинс, смачно рыгнув для убедительности, кричит вслед Беверли: «Рыжая шлюха», Рита не цыкнет на него. Хотя ей и достаточно всего-то попросить любого из своей шайки заткнуться. Зачем? Беверли ведь и впрямь рыжая. 

И разве не шлюха? Приличные девочки не прячут в матрасе любовные романы? 

Страницы старой потрёпанной книжки сыплются на пол, а папа в бешенстве продолжает хлестать Беверли по лицу обложкой, пока силы не оставляют его. Он садится на её кровать, стискивает голову руками и долго пытается восстановить дыхание. Когда Беверли решается окликнуть его, папа вздрагивает. Глаза у него — безумные, сухо, лихорадочно сверкают.

— Бевви, девочка, — шепчет он.— Моя девочка, ты трогаешь себя там? Ты хочешь, чтоб кто-то потрогал? Как... как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя потрогали, родная?

Беверли отшатывается, захлебнувшись вдохом, и машинально вытягивает руки. Грудь папы горячая под рубашкой, его сердце стучит так сильно, что того и гляди выскочит ей в ладони. 

— У дрянных девок — там всегда мокро! — доверительно напутствует он. — У тебя мокро, а?

— Нет, папа, нет, — она мотает головой. Тошнота подступает к самому горлу. Ещё миг — и станет мокро — мочевой пузырь стянут мучительным спазмом.

От папы разит потом. Пара капель его слюны летит ей на руки, когда он рычит на одной низкой и страшной ноте:

— Я должен знать, что ты не лжёшь! Я должен убедиться! Снимай эти чёртовы трусы! 

Она — на выдохе— рвётся к двери, папа ловко хватается за пояс её платья, и старая ткань отчаянно трещит. Он не бьёт её, даже не касается тела, даёт шанс самой исправить свою ошибку. Шумное жаркое дыхание вдруг путается в её волосах, и Беверли взвизгивает:

— Хорошо, папочка, хорошо! 

Он не торопит. Ждёт, пока она, сгорая от стыда и, борясь с рыданиями, умудрится избавиться от белья, не подняв юбки слишком высоко. Волосы падают на лицо, пряча пунцовые щёки. Папа забирает трусики из её онемевшей руки и вскоре довольно хмыкает. Где-то так высоко, что не достать. Она чувствует его колено бедром, потом — его руку на своём подбородке. Он поднимает её голову аккуратно и касается краешка рта влажными губами. Быстро. Гораздо быстрее обычного.

— Знаешь, что я думаю, — Рита выпускает колечки. Дым ударяется плотным туманом об её сложенный в упругий круг рот. — У них со стояком беда. У обоих. Не зря моя мамашка свинтила. 

— Моя умерла, — напоминает Беверли, и по спине бегут мурашки. Нежное апрельское тепло стремительно тает в воздухе.

Над крышей солнце медленно вжимается в тёмно-серое облако. 

_У мамы намокали трусики?_

Она резко поднимается и вдавливает окурок в перила. Швыряет его в кусты и отряхивает руки. Липкая поволока не исчезает с ладоней. Но, наверное, Рита её не чувствует, раз берёт Беверли за руку и не отпускает.

Взгляд серо-голубых глаз теряет пассивное раздражение. Свободной рукой Рита держит свою, ещё зажжённую сигарету. Большой палец на ладони Беверли мягко оглаживает ей запястье.

— Давай, — шепчет Рита. И живот Беверли мгновенно наливается истомой.

— Нет, — она пятится, готовая, совершенно точно готовая отказаться в этот раз. Во всём теле пульсируют и сжимаются огоньки предвкушения. У Риты Бауэрс тоже нервно бьётся жилка — на шее, под серебряной цепочкой, и на груди. Светлая кожа с едва различимыми веснушками. Мурашки по рукам. Твердеющие, натянувшие своей остротой ткань лифчика соски. Если провести по ним ладонью, сдавить пальцами или... губами... Рита выгнется навстречу? Попросит _ещё_?

— Ну давай же, мать твою, — сердито шипит она вместо мольбы, извернувшись на тесной ступеньке, рывком задирает юбку Беверли и вжимает тлеющий край сигареты прямо в синяк. 

Беверли изгибается, едва не падая. Жгучая хлёсткая боль сметает этот день, папу, Риту, соседние дома, к счастью, достаточно безлюдные в это время суток. Пустота вьётся из синяка до сердца, по пути сладко хватая что-то внизу живота, сжимая ласково раз-другой-третий. 

Беверли стонет сквозь мучительно закушенную нижнюю губу и оплывает на ступеньку. Ноги дрожат — от бёдер до пальцев. Синяк впервые за три дня остаётся там, где ему положено. Сдохло.

Волосы Риты блестят в лучах тёплого яркого солнца. И Беверли слепо тычется лицом ей в шею, влажную и мягкую, глубоко вдыхает запах соли и каких-то трав. 

— Неженка, — бурчит Рита с ласковой хриплой усмешкой и неожиданно-робко трётся щекой о колено Беверли.

Беверли — дрянная девка.


End file.
